Claire Nightshade
- Human = - Shadow Knights = }} - Shadow Knights Knights= - True Form = }}}} }}Claire Nightshade is the the daughter of Chris and Helena Nightshade, the later being a descendent of the Hellsings. She was a vampire hunter in training, and now acts as the Nightwalker's main tracker/hunter. Initially unknown to her, her father is a vampire. In fact, he once was a Vampire Lord, serving under the Vampire Queen Lilith. However, for we unknown reason, he defected from her army. Years later, he married Helena Hellsing, and Claire was born. However, possibly due to the Hellsings ability to hunt vampires (something they inherit genetically), Claire was born without any vampiric powers. Those powers where however awakened when Alucard bit her. Characteristics *'Name': Claire Nightshade *'Alias': Blood Shade (code name), Shadow King's 'Bride' *'Race': Dhampire *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Ruby Red (they glow when she uses vampiric powers) *'Likes': Being with her friends, Alucard (mentor/love interest), horror movies/games, training with Salazar, Lady Gaga *'Dislikes': Loosing control of her powers/thirst, Bloody Mary (arch enemy), Alaric, Alucard's teasing *'Family': Chris Nightshade (father, deceased); Helena Nightshade (mother, missing); Salazar Phantomhive (legal guardian) Appearance Casual Claire is a very attractive girl, possessing pale skin, ruby red eyes and long red hair, with a strand of it tied as a sideways ponytail. She has bite mark scar on her neck, where Alucard bit her. She also has a scar just above her right eye, which she gained during her first hunt. She wears a revealing outfit, with a black miniskirt, red top and red knee length boots. Nightwalker Uniform Her battle attire consists of a black miniskirt with red stripes and red on the inside and a blood red, corset-like top, with a black outline. She has black and red knee-length combat boots with black leg stockings with holsters on the thighs. She also wears a black decorations in her hair, shaped as bat ears. Her skin pales even more, and her eyes glow red. Her hair is styled in a ponytail behind her. Attached to her arms are the Blood Fangs, which are bent towards her elbows when not using them. In a large backpack, she keeps Salamander, an ancient weapon Alucard provided her with. Blood Shadow (True Form) When accessing the Blood Shadow, Claire's skin becomes dark red, with black, glyph-like markings covering it here and there. Her hair turns black, with a red outline and red streaks here and there. It is apparently made of shadows, as it is in a constant movement. Her eyes become pure black, with only her slit pupils being a bright red. She also gains black claws, and her ears become longer and sharper. She also gains a demon-like tail. Background Claire was born to Chris and Helena Nightshade, two excellent vampire hunters, descendants from the Hellsings on Helena's part. She grew up learning about vampires, and eventually begun despising them. At the age of 5, she witnessed her parents fighting over whether or not to send her to Helena's parents, the Hellsings, to continue her training. In the end, Chris won the argument, and Claire stayed with him. However the argument forever stained their relationship, and they eventually divorced. For the next eleven years, Claire lived a relatively normal life, with the occasional training from her father. At the age of 16, she participated in her first hunt, alongside her father. Though it was successful, Chris discovered that the vampire was a minion of Ann, a powerful Rook in Bloody Mary's coven, who in turn was a high ranking officer in the Vampire Queen Lilith's army. In the vampire's belongings, he also discovered notes regarding the location of Ann's hideout. Fearing Ann's revenge, Chris tried to cover his tracks, and made plans to move to a different town, but was discovered by one of her assassins. Despite putting up a good fight, the Ace proved to much for him, and he was beaten. Meanwhile, Claire was returning home with some friends, having just received a maximum grade on an important exam. Suddenly, she remembered her father had something important to tell her (regarding their relocation), and she ran ahead. Suddenly, she bumped into a raven haired boy and fell down. Faster than the eye could see, he caught her before she could hit the ground. They both apologized, and Claire quickly ran home. As she entered the house, she immediately knew something was wrong, as she saw blood cover the walls. Scared, she pulled out a knife, and called her father. Walking towards her father's room, she started seeing a figure in the corner of her eye, but when she looked, it was gone. She then saw the figure enter the kitchen and followed. She hid behind a corner, and rushed in the kitchen. But there was nothing there. Just as she let her guard down, something assaulted her from behind making her drop her knife. It was the same vampire that had beaten her father, something which he immediately started to brag about. However he made the mistake of underestimating her. She pulled a knife hidden in her sleeve, and cut his arm, making him let go. He lathed and challenged her to a fight. Despite her best effort, he was to strong for her, and she was pinned to a wall. He ripped of her shirt, leaving only the bra, and was about to rape her. Then, someone shouted at him to stop. Behind the two was the same person Claire had bumped into before. At first, the assassin lathed and used Claire as a human shield, taunting the boy. Calm, the boy simply stated: "Is this how you treat a King?" The assassin was at first confused, but then he seamed to realise who he was talking to, and his expression turned to pure dread and terror. He tried to threaten the boy, but he seamed to have difficulty forming sentences. Just then, Claire pulled another knife from her other sleeve, and stabbed the assassin in the eye. Enraged, he stabbed her in the back, mortally wounding her. Once again, before she could hit the floor, the boy caught her. She looked to around and noticed the assassin on the floor, dead. She looked at the boy and tried to say something, but coughed blood instead. The boy told her not to force herself, as she is losing a lot of blood. She was about to try to talk again, but she noticed the boy look at her intensely. He than told her that he could save her, but she would have to give up something very important: her humanity. She was going to refuse, but she remembered the blood on the walls, and thought her father dead. Looking at the boy, she nodded, announcing her decision. As the boy leaned down, exposing his sharp fangs, he paused for a second, and suddenly said: "Revenge.... Is that the only reason", before proceeded to bite her. As she wakes up, she finds herself in a large room. She tries to get up, by feels rather sour. When she finally succeeds, and walks out of the room and then down a long corridor, she finds herself in a very large room. Before she enters, she hears two people talking. She does not hear everything, but she does hear the word "Dhampire". As she enters, she sees the boy who saved her, and another older man. The boy introduces himself as Alucard, and the other man as Salazar Phantomhive. They explain that her father is currently in a coma, to which they express their confusion. When she asked what they meant, they told her that her father was a vampire, much to her confusion and anger. She denied the fact at first, but then Alucard asked her if she had ever seen her father out in the sun. She was about to say yes, but then she realized that she indeed had never seen her father in the sun. He had always stayed in the shadows. Then Alucard gave her the most disturbing piece of information: she was not human. In fact she never was. She was born a Dhampire, but her powers where sealed since birth, probably due to the fact that her mother was a Hellsing. Claire was in shock, and remained silent for what seemed like hours , before Alucard got up, telling her that the one who sent the assassin after her father is still out there, and he will go look for her (as he has his own grudge against Ann). He tells Salazar to look after her, and then leaves. Claire and Salazar spend the rest of the day together, talking and cooking. However when night falls, the house is attacked by Ann's minions. Although weakened, Claire asked Salazar to stand back. He laughed however, pulling out a small purple and black device from the back of his waist. To the amazement of those present, the device turned into a gigantic scythe. Salazar than precedes to slaughter the intruders, with Claire helping from the sidelines. At one point in the battle, Salazar provides Claire with a set of arm-blades, to better fight the enemy. Eventually, they kill them all. Then they proceed in cleaning the mess up. When Alucard returns and sees the blood-stained floor, his only comment towards Salazar is: "Do you always have to make such a mess?". He then revealed that he had found Ann's hideout, and will go to confront her now. Claire demands to go with him, and he accepts. Before that, however, he give Claire the Blood Fangs, a pair of arm-blades he had from an exorcist friend. Telling them that he will have tea ready for their arrival, Salazar bids them good luck. The two arrived at Ann's hideout, and defeated her bodyguards, before confronting the vampire herself. She and Claire started a bloody battle, but in the end she was defeated. Just when Claire was about to deliver the finishing move, Alucard stopped her, saying that the burden of death should be his burden, and his alone. Before anything else could be said or done, Ann warned them that she was only a Rook, serving under the powerful Vampire Ace Bloody Mary. However, Alucard simply told her that he was ready, and killed her. Afterwards, Alucard takes her to her father's body. She mourns for a while, but then recovers, saying her father would want her to be strong. The two than returned to Leather Wing Manor, and after a short discussion, Alucard and Salazar decided that Claire should stay at mansion until she finished highschool, with Salazar acting as her legal guardian. Alucard also decided to go to school with her, to assist her with both the emotional and physical evolution of her powers, as well as help her adapt to her new life. Personality Claire is a rather complex young girl, usually appearing as an easygoing, flirty and seductive teen, making you think that she is the typical "hot body, no brains" type of girl. However, she is actually very intelligent, knowledgeable and witty, acing her classes every year. Due to her training as a vampire hunter (and due to the environment she was exposed to when they where going on a hunt), she is also strong-willed, stubborn and somewhat tomboyish. She is sometimes foul-mouthed and sarcastic, and is not beneath taunting her opponents. She enjoys teasing others, but doesn't like being teased herself, especially by Alucard. She is very confident in her abilities, but not to the point of cockiness or arrogance. When fighting, Claire is rather brutal, usually decapitating or dismembering and sometimes even completely bisecting her attacker. Claire will go to any lengths to protect the innocent, something she shares with Alucard. She will only kill if she has no choice, or if someone is to dangerous to be kept alive. She cares deeply for her friends, either human or not, and would go to any lengths to protect them, including seduction, intimidation, blackmail or even minor torture (the same when extracting information). She will even kill to protect the ones she cares for. When one of her friends is hurt, she will act VERY violent towards the attacker. Claire is also known to have a powerful maternal instinct. Despite her usual personality, she completely adores children, and is really good at taking care of them. She has a special bond with Salazar and Alucard, considering the former a sort of surrogate father. Her relationship with Alucard is very complex, varying from mentor, to brother figure, and then love interest. Skills/Abilities *'Indigo Ace' *'Biological Immortality and Regeneration Factor' *'Heightened senses' *'Transformation': She is able to transform into mist or vapor, but only for a few seconds. She usually utilizes this ability to quickly reach a location, or to quickly avoid an attack. *'Sharp Claws' *'Resistance to sunlight': Being a Dhampire, Claire has a grater resistance to sunlight than vampires. *'Vampire hunting skills': Taught by her parents from a very young age, Claire is almost an expert at dealing with vampires. However, she is inexperienced in using those skills, and is currently training with Salazar to help develop them. *'Shadow Control': She, like Alucard can control shadows (something she inherited from his bite), but at a much lower degree. Currently, she can generate spikes, blades and arms from her shadow, and cover herself with shadows, thus making herself invisible in dark places. She can also cover her blades in shadow, to enhance their power, or shoot crescent shadow blades. *'Blood Control': An ability he inherited from her father. She can will her blood to return to her body, thus preventing blood loss. She can also control any spilt blood in her vicinity. If she needs to quickly heal, all she needs to do is cut her enemy and absorb the spilt blood. :*'Blood Pulse' She also possesses the rare "Blood Pulse" ability, allowing her to convert blood into energy, and fire it as a destructive blast. However, she is not limited to her own blood: she can gather spilt blood, regardless of whose blood it it, and energise it. Blood from different species produce unique effects. Blood Shadow Claire's True Form, in which combines her shadows with blood, creating a powerful substance she refers to as "Blood Shadow". This Blood Shadow acts like a liquid metal, being much stronger and far deadlier than any of her powers. Anything she can do with shadow is amplified in power. She can also use the Blood Shadow Pulse, via turning the substance to energy. This energy if much more destructive than the common Blood Pulse. It is unknown how she obtained her True Form so quickly, though it probably has something to do with her Dhampire nature. Weapons *'Blood Fangs': A powerful set of arm-blades, made out of holly silver and cooled of in holy water. They where given to her by Alucard, and are efficient against most supernatural entities. The blades are mounted on bracers, which are attached to her arms, and they have handle grips on the sides. The blades are bended to her elbow when not in use. *'Rakasha': A pair of curved Indian swords made of silver. *'Chainsaw Dragon Fang' Equipment *'Night Watch': A special holographic watch, created by Nathan Forge, so that his team and allies can stay in contact. The watch creates a three-dimensional display in front of the user, to display whatever they might need to see. The size of the display can vary depending upon the data it is accessing. It is capable of two-way audio and visual communication. It also has a built-in GPS, allowing one watch to track another. Relationships Claire Nightshade's Relationships Gallery Claire Nightshade(Blood Shade) suiting up.JPG Claire Nightshade, character references.JPG|Casual and Nightwalkers Uniform Claire Nightshade's true form, Blood Shadow.JPG|Blood Shadow Voice actor Michelle Ruff Trivia *Claire was created by Onic14 *She is inspired from Reyne (BloodReyne) and Seras Victoria (Hellsing). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs